Untitled for the moment
by Mika Chan 55
Summary: The front door slams shut and there is a louder groan as a body tries to lift up before falling back to the floor. A young girl around the age of 8 steps forward followed by her younger twin brothers, age 5, into the kitchen. Daddy? Will be slash l


Title: Untitled for the moment (any suggestions?)  
Author: Mika Chan 55  
Pairings: HP/OFC HP/DM(later) other ones added as the story goes  
Warnings: Domestic Abuse, Language, Slash, OOC, OCs, Angst, Romance, and anything else I can't think of at the moment.

Timeline: Harry defeats Voldemort at age 17, meets Kimberly at age 18 in Muggle London, marries Kim at age 19 (Emily is born), at age 22 twins are born, at age 27 this story starts.

Summary:

I got this idea from adopt . citadel of the wolf . com / index . php> under the plot bunny section (get rid of the spaces). The bunny was this:

Harry is in an abusive relationship (Writer's Choice of who with) and he has to get out. He's forced to run with his kids when abuse starts to move on to the oldest child. He gets help from an unexpected source (Draco, Snape, or Lucius).

This part got stuck in my head and I have a vague sense of where this story is going to be going, so please summit ideas/suggestions/critics/etc. Especially if something doesn't make sense and this way I can try to fix it.

And now on to the fic:

* * *

_**Do you Harry Potter take Kimberly Jones to be your lawful wedded wife?**_

"What do you think you were doing!" A voice cries out in anger and a sound of flesh hitting flesh sounds out, "I told you not to talk to anyone!"

_**To love, respect and honor her, to have and to hold from this day forward,**_

"And what about this mess in the kitchen? I thought I told you to make sure everything was put away!" Sounds of dishes being picked up and thrown on the ground, glass breaking, "Well?"

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I'll get right to it," A soft voice response to the anger and broken glass is being moved about.

_**For better of for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health,**_

More rummaging from the sink and the sound of metal against skin sounds out, "Don't ignore me!" More forceful hits sound out against an unresisting victim, "Who was it that you were talking to huh? An ex-lover? Your current lover?"

"He was just asking for directions, nothing more," Grunts of pain sound out in between the explanation.

_**To love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?**_

"Liar!"

More bashing, more grunting.

_**I do.**_

_**And do you Kimberly Jones take Harry Potter to be your lawful wedded husband?**_

"Get up this instance!" An almost inaudible moan sounds out as the owner pulls themselves up to their feet, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry, it's my fault, it won't happen again," The defeat in the voice is now normal in the household.

_**To love, respect and honor him, to have and to hold from this day forward,**_

"Get cleaning! I want to see this place spotless when I'm out of the shower!" Another slap of flesh against flesh and stomping footsteps head into another room where the door is slam shut and water soon starts running while the soft sound of glass is slowly being picked up.

_**For better of for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health,**_

25 minutes later has the water turned off and another 10 has footsteps reenter the kitchen and a soft, yet dangerous voice comments, "I thought I told you to clean this mess up,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't give me that crap!" Slaps, thumps, thuds, and grunts are heard through out the place, "I don't even know why I married you!"

_**To love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?**_

All sounds cease and it is eerily quiet for a good few moments. There is one final thud and rustling of clothing, "I'm leaving for the night,"

"Everything will be cleaned up," A breathless response is barely heard, "Have a good time,"

"Everything better be cleaned up," A threat sounds in the statement, "If it's not, I will leave you and you're too ugly to be wanted by anyone else,"

"Yes,"

**_I do._**

The front door slams shut and there is a louder groan as a body tries to lift up before falling back to the floor.

Soft steps walk over to the door and three heads poke around the corner into the kitchen to see blood, glass, and a frying pan scatter around the room.

A young girl around the age of 8 steps forward followed by her younger twin brothers, age 5, into the kitchen.

_**I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.**_

"Daddy?"

TBC...?

Well, what did you think? Let me know!


End file.
